


Black on Blue

by Arnica



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Flirting, M/M, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnica/pseuds/Arnica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack won the game and Ianto isn't sure if he'll like the prize</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black on Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Ianto would do just about anything Jack asked... whether or not this extends to wearing eyeliner, however, Ianto has to think about first"

  
Jack _says_ he's just sitting here because it's the best angle to get this done but Ianto is pretty sure that women don't sit on each other to help apply eye liner which means Jack has straddled him just to make sure he can't change his mind and escape, which he is seriously considering.

"Shhh." Jack leans forward, catching his chin as he tries to turn his face away. "Come on, I won hide and seek, this is my prize. Play fair. Now, try looking at the light fixture directly above your head without moving _please_?" He sighs and tries not to flinch back as the short handled brush comes into the edge of his vision. The gel, paint, whatever it is, is cold when it touches the thin skin around his eyes.

"No. No, I cannot do this, let me up, you're gonna poke me in the eye, blind me, and I'm going to look like an idiot."

"It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you." The fact that Jack is using the same voice with him that he uses to calm skittish animals and aliens is nudging him towards that far too thin line where discomfort can become rage lately and he loves and hates the fact that Jack can tell just by the way he's sitting. "Hey, it's alright. If it really bothers you that much we can do something else." The pot and brush disappear somewhere off to their left as Jack leans forward, catching his mouth in a small quick kiss. "Your eyes are just so damn wide and blue and I don't think you get just how big and pretty they're going to look."

"Don't want to look ' _pretty_ ', thank you." In fact the word is sending spirals of discomfort through him. Jack just smiles and kisses him again, long and slow, nibbling at his lower lip.

"Too late for that, because you are. My pretty boy." There's a tone to Jack's voice that he doesn't recognize at first and that makes his breath catch when he hears it again, clear as day. "My sweet pretty Ianto, aren't you?" It's possessiveness and it's what Gwen would refer to as 'a panty dropper' not that he will ever admit that again, even in the privacy of his own skull. "Here, watch me."

Experience has taught Ianto Jones that he loves that sentence. Less so when Jack reaches down beside them and comes back up with the little jar in hand.

"Jack..."

"It's just, it occurs to me that you may have absolutely no idea how this is going to look on you, so just...watch." Jack angles the light next to them so that they are reflected in the glass of Jacks' office. He's not looking at Ianto, but past him to his own faint reflection. His hands are sure and quick as he unscrew the pot lid and sweeps the brush through the inky black paint and he never hesitates, just whips his wrist in short sure movements across his face. "And remember, my eyes aren't quite as big or dark as yours."

"Oh." Jack is fluttering his lashes as he looks up somewhere above his own skull and Ianto has one hand on Jack's thigh, leaning up to get a closer look because Jack, bastard that he is, is right again. "Look down Jack?" He's not sure what he was expecting, perhaps the same wide eyed vulnerable prettiness of Gwen or Tosh, but that's not what he's seeing as the older man grins and looks him in the eye. His eyes _are_ bigger, and bluer, but they're also slightly longer looking, angled up to echo the lines of jaw and cheekbone. "Oh." He's repeating himself and his lover is chuckling deep in his throat.

"Now, eyes up please and I _promise_ I will not poke you in the eye."


End file.
